creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Homestuck1010
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Crossing the Road page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 17:21, June 3, 2012 Hello! Sloshedtrain 20:26, June 3, 2012 (UTC) To the moon, your highness! 08:49, November 22, 2012 (UTC) On Your Deleted Story We are no longer accepting Minecraft pastas. Please read this post? for further details. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 13:59, November 22, 2012 (UTC) OC category Hey, I noticed that you tagged one of your pastas as Category:OC and didn't put it in the User Submissions. We require that you add any stories you tag as OC into the User Submissions. The way to do this is to go to the User Submission subpage that corresponds to your username (in this case, User Submissions/H) and then create a new section header (like this: Homestuck1010 ) for your username to put your OC pastas under (you must place it alphabetically). You must then put EXACT TITLE of your pasta between a set of double square brackets (Story title here) under the subheading to create a link to the pasta with an asterisk beside it to create a bullet point. Altogether, it should look something like this: Homestuck1010 *Story title See the Site Rules/OC and User Submissions for further details. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 06:22, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read . If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to or use . The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 18:44, June 7, 2013 (UTC)